


Words left unsaid.

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Bruce, M/M, Soulmates, SuperBat, Top Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: In this world, you can find your soulmate by a tattoo on their body. The tattoo is always different and in a different place the only other person that has it is your soulmate. I got this Idea from a work of Fiction that I read so I decided to adopt the idea of how you know it's your soulmate but nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

“How long is this going to be?” Dick asked Bruce as he sat on one of the chairs in the room. The party down stairs was in full swing. Bruce and Dick had wine splashed on them when a server tripped over a rug.  
“It’s a gala so the same amount of time they always do” Bruce answered as he fixed his tie. And straightened out his clothes.  
“No I meant hiding the soul tattoo, You know when ever someone even mentions it he gives them the full Vinson of their meanings and talks for hours about it” Dick said waiting for Bruce to make an excuse. Bruce always did when he brought this subject up. It was never the right time, He wasn’t ready.  
Bruce had a small bouquet on his left hip. Three flowers entangled with another. When he was young his mother and him looked for the flowers and eventually found them. Foxglove, St. John Wort, Sage, and the one that held them together Wintergreen. While foxglove and sage could be toxic but if handled properly they could be helpful. Bruce thought that it was fitting for him to have toxic flowers as his soul tattoo.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” Bruce said, Giving dick a quick sideways look. Before taking a deep breath in a board sigh.  
“Let’s go, I’m ready” Bruce turned leaving the room. He knew that Dick was following him, He wasn’t getting out of this conversation on his terms.  
“Look all I’m saying is that you mention it in passing. Like “oh hey did you ever find out who your soulmate is no well I know” or whatever it is you want to say” Dick said. He had been trying to get Bruce to tell Clark who his soulmate is for years. It didn’t help the fact that once Dick saw Clark's soul tattoo was the same as Bruces. That was three years ago though, Dick did respect his boundaries and hasn't told anyone.  
“He knows that I know who his soulmate is. I know who everyone's soulmate is.” Bruce said getting tired of this conversation with Dick. He remembered when the league found out just how much he knew. It had been one of the worst days he had in awhile.  
“Do you know who mine is?” Dick asked. Dick didn’t really want to know who it was just wanted to make sure they were okay. Dicks soul tattoo was of three birds. The biggest one was blue, the medium was red, and the last was green with red hints.  
“Yes and I’ve told everyone that I wouldn’t tell them so they can figure it out on their own. That includes you, so stop trying to find out from me” Bruce said walking away from him and joining the party. Dick followed him with his eyes and smiled. Bruce had placed himself on the other side of the room with a couple of brunets. Dick then went to find the reporter he had requested for the event.  
“Hello Mr.Kent, I haven’t seen you all night and was wondering if we could talk,” He said smiling at him.  
“Oh, hello Mr.Robert. Thank you for the invitation and of course as long as I can put it in the paper” Clark said in his usual meek news reporter way. There was some embarrassment in his voice showing Dick what he had hoped.  
“Of course! come this way we will talk over here.” Dick said leading him to a room away from the party.  
“I’m going to guess that you heard what we were talking about” Dick suddenly said. He had closed the door before saying anything.  
“Um yeah, Not on purpose though I only wanted to see if you guys were okay” Clark said defensively. He shifted from one foot to another.  
“Good so you can help me! Bruce knows who his soulmate is but won't tell them because he’s Bruce” Dick said. Taking a seat on one of the sofas in the room as Clark sat across from him.  
“I think that he should do what he's comfortable with, and if he’s not ready to talk to them he doesn’t have to”Clark said. He had thought that he knew the dark knight better than almost everyone. However, He didn’t know until tonight that Bruce knew who his soulmate was, Heck he didn’t even talk about soul-mates.  
“That’s sweet Clark really, but he has known since he meet them over 5 years ago” Dick said. He knew that if he gave an actual time frame Bruce would kill him so he gave a rough estimate. They did meet OVER 5 years ago.  
“Wow okay, Why would he not tell them?” Clark asked.  
“He thinks that it's better this way, you know how he can be” Dick said. He was looking at the floor somewhat in thought.  
“Hay Clark do you know who your soulmate is?” Dick asked. This time he looked into Clark’s eyes and held them there. At first, Clark didn’t know what to say. If Dick was trying to hint at them being soulmates he would laugh. He had seen Dicks soul tattoo, it was one of the more neutral designed ones. Meaning that he knew his soulmate but not very well. While Clarks was so complex that he searched anyone that would let him. After all, he would never invade someone's privacy on purpose.  
“You’re not trying to trick me I know we aren't soulmates,” Clark said smiling, but after seeing Dicks face full of seriousness he stopped joking. He should have known that Dick wasn’t joking he never did when talking soulmates. It had to do with Jason suddenly dying and seeing the soul tattoo on Jason fade from his skin. After knowing what happened to soulmates when one dies he watched his like a hawk. Dick didn’t get a soul tattoo until a few months after Jason died. Though Dick was happy to have a soulmate it was too soon he couldn't forgive himself for being happy so soon after Jason's death.  
“Well I thought it was Lois but she told me that she has music notes. I thought of asking Bruce but when I brought it up everyone wanted to know. He snapped at us yelling “YES I KNOW AND NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN” but even know I catch people trying to get him to tell them” Clark said remembering the Watchtower freaking out and people chasing Batman around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of filler but I thought that I was cute Filler.

Dick didn’t say anything else about soulmates and gave Clark his quote for the news. He then when and found a guy to flirt with for the night. Dick came out a long time ago when he started dating a ginger boy from a few city's away. He had said that one night he felt rebellious and flew out there only to be cornered by some thugs when the boy saved him. It was a big scandal and people freaked out. However, Bruce took it well even saying that he found both genders beautiful. It was months before people calmed down about it, Clark remembered writing on it several times. There was hardly and hatred towards Dick but Bruce, on the other hand, had a lot of hate. Some people even tried to take Tim away from him. Bruce stopped communicating with the league for a while until it was over. It was hard to not admit but the league was hard to control without a scary bat around.  
Clark had a few more quotes to take before being able to go “down stairs” to the Batcave. He wanted to ask Bruce how he knows who everyone's soulmate is. At first, he thought it was because he was the Batman and looking for his soulmate but if that was true then why didn’t he stop looking when he found them. The bat family worked in weird ways that everyone outside tried to figure out.   
The league had a secret comment section where they would post new things they found out about the bat clan. For instance, all the bat clan members get angry if they haven't slept in a few days. Tim and Bruce get to into work and will forget to eat so watch them if another bat clan member isn’t there. However, everyone knows that the bat clan knows about it. The league figured that out when Dick commented on the site “If Batman thinks your joke is funny he’ll let you have the last word in your conversation.” It freaked everyone out that not only did the bat family know about the site dick felt bad and gave some advice. Soon Flash was telling everyone that the post was real and that he told a joke and Batman said something he countered and Batman left it at that. It made flashes month, he kept bragging about it.   
Even though the league knows the bat clan knows they still post things on it to help other people. Every Once in awhile they’ll get a bat clan member to say something. So far they have said:  
Tim - “Cookies are the favorite in the house for sweets,” He said that before a party they were going to have.  
Jason - “Tim will faint if you don’t watch, We yell tim-ber when he falls”  
Barbra - “Two members of our family were glasses and contacts secretly”  
Cass - “We have game night once a month”  
Stephanie - “On a good night of work with nothing going wrong Bruce will let you chose a song in for the way home”  
Damian - “Do you really need a manual to this, idiot. Dick will cry if a ‘bat clan member’ doesn’t hug him, and he won't stop until they hug him”  
Bruce - “If anyone of the bat clan members are mad at you getting them a tub of cookies and watching ID will make them forgive you faster”  
Everyone was surprised at Batman himself posting on the chat. Later they found out that they had a game of who can be the most insightful with one sentence. So they had a bit of information from the clan it self to help people figure them out. Though no one will admit it but, the most interesting of the comments was Barbara's because they didn’t know that any of the bat clan wore glasses.  
“Klent! Long time no see” A voice said pulling Clark from his thoughts. He knew who it was even before turning around. He didn’t even need his powers to know.  
“Mr. Wayne it’s Kent," Clark said pretending to be somewhat mad at him.   
“Oh yeah, Well glent we have a bit of a problem here and that is your outfit. How do you expect to get a girl with those clothes?” Bruce said saying. There was a blond woman hanging off his right arm.  
“I’m not trying to get anyone. I’m waiting to meet my soulmate like everyone else” Clark said frowning. Truth be told what Dick said really had gotten to him. Why did Bruce want to be with his soulmate if he knew them already?  
“I suppose so,” Bruce said smiling and walking away with the girl. He whispered something dirty in her ear and she laughed at him. Clark never felt so tempted to look for a soul tattoo since he found out that he could. Maybe Clark could make Bruce tell him about his soulmate. That would have to wait though.  
\-------------------------------------------time break-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the party Bruce and Dick went out on patrol, when they came back Superman was waiting for them. He had found that if you bring cookies Bruce will let you stay longer before kicking out.  
“Hey, I wanted to have a chat with you,” Clark said giving the cookies to Dick that ran over when He saw them. Damian was with the young justice on an overnight training session.   
“I’ll be going,” Dick said before running out of the cave with the cookies.  
“What did you need Superman?” Batman said walking past him to the computer.  
“Dick says that you know who your soulmate is but haven’t told them. I just want to know if you wanted to talk about it” Clark said floating in the air a few feet above the floor.  
“There's nothing to say I meet them and saw that there was no place for me in their life that I didn’t already have, ” Bruce said as he typed up the report of the night.  
“So you're still in contact with them? What will happen when they fall in love with someone else?” Clark asked.   
“Yes, I am. Nothing will happen” Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Won't it hurt to know they're with someone that's not you? Clark ” Clark asked.  
“Look, Clark, I have seen them with other people and they have seen me with other people. Nothing has happened nothing ever will. No matter what people say the soul tattoo was wrong this time. Look at harley Quinn she thought the joker was her soulmate only to find out he wasn’t and she was crazy about him even though she knew they were not soul-bound. It happened move on” Bruce said glaring at clark. With that Clark took his leave of the cave feel defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

\-----A couple of weeks later-----  
It happened, the bat clan turned over one of its own.  
Bat-family: Bruce knows who his soul mate is and says nothing.  
It was a comment that appeared on the batfamily comment page. At first k no one knew what to say or do. Some people wanted to be supportive of Batman choice. However, they didn't really get it. Why would he not say anything? Weeks went by and the justice league still had no idea who Batman soul mate was. It was getting out of hand with all the speculation. Some said that it must be a villain. Others say that it must be a regular person. Very few say that it's another hero.  
“Batman I'm sorry but this is getting out of hand can you just given an answer or a hint to who your soulmate is" Diana asked at the end of a meeting. Everyone grew silent as the words left her mouth.  
“They are a hero. However, I have no place in there life that I don't already have. Leave it alone" he said standing and leaving the room. After that people began talking about their soulmate tattoos. The more people talked to more open it became. It didn't take long for a couple to appear. It was black canary and green arrow. The group of people it could be got smaller and smaller.   
“Hey, superman what if it's you?” Hal said while hugging berry.   
“what?” superman asked.  
“I'm just saying it makes sense. You were in love with Lois when you and bat met. You think of him as a friend, and your coworkers. Seems like reasons bats would say no to a relationship.” hal said looking superman in the eyes.   
Damian: this is taking to long. You idiots don't even have a clue. Hurry up with figuring out who’s batman’s soulmate is.  
Flash: I don't see you helping.  
Damian: That's because it obvious.  
Wonder woman: If we could have some help things would go faster.  
Damian:...  
Dick: We can't help anymore then we have. Sorry.  
Jason:Foxglove is an amazing flower.  
Dick:.....   
Flash: that was random.

Superman who was reading the conversation went white. Foxglove was a flower that was apart of the bouquet on his shoulder. Did Batman also have foxglove on his tattoo? Superman stood up walking to to teleportation device. After all these years of knowing Batman. Was he really that close to his soulmate without knowing it? There was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt bad about his plan. Clark knew he should not use his powers to l look at someone's soul tattoo without permission. Especially when they have decided that they didn't want their soulmate to know. However, that flower was apart of his soul tattoo. But it was wrong to break someone's trust like this. Clark keep going back and forth between the two options. If he left things as they were eventually things would calm down. But if he looked he could help Batman work through these things. He might even be able to help him talk to his soulmate.   
“Why can't this be an easy choice" Clark said rubbing his head. He was outside the bat cave.  
“Are you going to come in or just freak out there" batmans calm voice reached his ears. He should have known, there are cameras everywhere.   
“let me look at your soul tattoo” Clark asked. He stood in front of batman, who had gotten up from his seat. Once the words left Clark's mouth Batman seemed to turn to stone. Neither of them moved or spoke.as time passed Clark added “please.” He had hoped that maybe Batman would just give his permission.  
“What do you want from me clark?” Batman said.   
“I don't know. Maybe I can understand you better, or even help you.” Clark said.  
“I don't need help. I have already explained why the soulmate tattoo was wrong. Get over it. Nothing is going to change.” Batman said.  
“Please" it was a quiet plea that left Clark's mouth. Clark reached up to touch Batman expecting him to pull away. But Batman stayed put. Clark's hand touched the side of his face.  
“Where?” Clark asked. It was almost a demand, he would have felt bad if it wasn't for the small gasp of air. He would have missed it if it wasn't for his super hearing.  
“Left hip” Batman said closing his eyes. Clark lowered his eyes to batmans hip.  
“How long?” Clark asked  
“Two weeks”   
“after we meet or two weeks ago?” Clark asked. Batman looked into his eyes. Clark picked him up and carried him to his room.Clark threw Bruce on the bed, and began to strip.  
“Clark wait, what are you doing?” Bruce asked.  
“I was planning to make up for lost time then tomorrow we can go over how you want me to dominate you.” He said pulling his shirt off.  
“This isn't a-" “don't you dare. You have been my soulmate for years and didn't tell me. If you really don't want this then I'll stop. But don't turn me away because you're Batman and I'm superman.” Clark said getting closer. Bruce gave into temptation. They did the do


End file.
